The purpose of this proposal is to continue a strong program that trains students at the Ph.D. level in both chemical and biological approaches to analyzing biological systems at a molecular level. The Chemistry Department and the Department of Biochemistry & Biophysics of Texas A&M University have a demonstrated ability to recruit outstanding students from across the U.S. for PhD study. Recruiting for this program augments the recruiting efforts for the two departments in order to increase the numbers of students in the molecular life sciences at Texas A&M. Th 21- member training faculty have appointments in the molecular life sciences at Texas A&M. The 21-member training faculty have appointments in the Department of Chemistry and/or the Department of Biochemistry & Biophysics. All have funded research programs in the general area of biological chemistry with areas of expertise ranging from synthetic chemistry to macromolecular structure and function. The training faculty have a strong history of collaborative interactions. Administratively, the training program will be under the direction of the Center for Macromolecular Design at Texas A&M University; the students will receive degrees in either chemistry or biochemistry. Trainees will enter through either the Chemistry Department or the Department of Biochemistry & Biophysics; their training will be independent of formal affiliation. Five students will be recruited each year to be supported for the first two years of PhD study. During this time, they will receive formal training in organic chemistry, physical biochemistry, and molecular biology. Further course in chemistry and biochemistry will be drawn from elected offerings by the two departments. In addition, students will receive formal training in bioethics and in interpretation and presentation of research results. Trainees will participate in a journal club throughout their graduate career, serving the dual purposes of building presentation skills and maintenance of a sense of participation in the program following the second year. During the first year of study, each student will do four rotations in different laboratories prior to choosing a research advisor; during this time, they will receive training in basic methods of synthetic and biological chemistry.